woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
Woybff
Woybff was Wander Over Yonder biggest fan forever until Andrea Murphy took her title. She lived on Laxnene before Lord Hater took over. Her full and real name is Cookie Luna Stars. She has autism, but that is not all of her. She is also caring and smart. She also has a wand and a YouTube channel. On July 13th, 2015, she became the princess of Wander Over Yonder, but lost her title on February 4th, 2017.Category:CharactersCategory:ProtagonistCategory:FemalesCategory:AutisticCategory:Main Characters Main Relationships Sunil Woybff and Sunil have common fears. They have a tight bond. Sunil understand Woybff really well mostly because of her fearful ways. They met when Woybff moved to her new school where Fluttershy was their teacher. Derpy Their relationship wasn't been really clear in the series, but fans assume they were really good friends. Coach Sliverswirl They were friends before Sliveswirl lifted Woybff, in The Zbornak she kidnapped Woybff, and she doesn't trust Sliverswirl anymore until the Season Eight finale The Forgiveness '', but stops in The Lost Trust. Later in The Telling of the Gut Woybff tells her that she likes the Muppets and TTTE. Stellar Woybff thought Stellar was one of Woybff's friends, but she started hurting her feels and her self-esteem, but this is not the only thing do to problems and understanding. Woybff learned the hard way Stellar doesn't like to be touched. Stellar has told Woybff that she is "stupid", a "freak", and the most saddest thing "eat Wander". Woybff's super scared of Stellar. Now Stellar is dead, ahem. Wander Wander makes Woybff feel better about herself and cheers her up. Wander loves to give her warn loves. Wander agrees with her she is his number one fan. He didn't wanted to learn everything about Autism because he wanted to see her as someone special. He lied to her and everyone that Wander isn't his real him and she threw him out, along with Sylvia and there kids: Snowfall, Spring, and Oswald. They later came back but the kids where dead. She distrusts him after Andrea took him away from her. Sylvia Sylvia and Woybff had a every close bond until Andrea took the title. Homestar Runner She became very close to him as they met in a ship when Woybff was angry about the rumors people spread about Lord Hater. He is now her new Senpai. Strong Bad He seems to care about Woybff. In The Daddysister, it is revealed that Strong Bad became her and Sunny's daddysitter after their parents and Apollo died. Zora Zora is Woybff's long-lost sister. Zora is highly caring about Woybff. Other Relationships Peaches She is Woybff's friend and she helps her out with her problems. They may not be friends anymore. Lord Hater Back before Nov.19th, 2014 She was scared of him. She has conquer her fears of him and loves him. Now he calls her "Lunie". Commander Peepers Woybff loves him. She cares deeply about him. She tough Peepers love and friendship. He tough she to get things off her chest. Ellie Woybff's lost foster sister. Cilan She met him at a young age. They rode Gordon together. Jubliee Jigsaw She follows Woybff around. They are kinda of friends. Queen Peri of the Hyenas Without her, Woybff would never got into Homestar Runner. She trusts Peri. Powerful items Crown Has five stars: * Orange (Wander) * Blue (Sylvia) * Red (Peepers) * Black (Hater) * Yellow (Woybff) * Lavender (Ellie) The Crown line up after Season 13: All are the same but red and black. * Black (Peepers) * Red (Hater) This was changed after a Wander Over Yonder episode put them in those characters. The Crown line up after Season 15: Ellie's star is removed. The Crown line up after Season 20: White takes lavenders place. White is for Homestar. Wand Helps Woybff make magical spells. Schools As see via Google+ on Woybff's account she has been to many schools. Not Hater High Joking about the Wander Over Yonder episode ''The Bad Neighbors, but it is canon. Homeschooling with Cilan When Woybff was traveling space Cilan was her teacher. Hasbro Middle School This is where Cilan brought Woybff after she almost died at her Doomheart Elementary. This where she met Sunil, his friends, and Derpy. Fluttershy was her teacher. Doomheart Elementary Her teacher was Lord Claws, he hated her and wanted her dead. Now he and another teacher are dead. Daisy Special Education Elementary When Woybff lived at Foster's she when there and Doomheart. Madame Foster thought it was a great idea because she thought she was autistic. Even know she wasn't diagnosed when she was going to Hasbro Middle School this later be revealed why she when her in a future ''Woybff and the galaxy'' episode. Nick Jr Elementary Woybff went here when Dora was under her care. Category:Stars family Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Saturn family